Certain vehicles today utilize radar systems. For example, certain vehicles utilize radar systems to detect other vehicles, pedestrians, or other objects on a road in which the vehicle is travelling. Radar systems may be used in this manner, for example, in implementing automatic braking systems, adaptive cruise control, and avoidance features, among other vehicle features. Certain vehicle radar systems, called multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) radar systems, have multiple transmitters and receivers. While radar systems are generally useful for such vehicle features, in certain situations existing radar systems may have certain limitations.
Vehicular radar systems require high performance, low maintenance and low cost to accommodate implementation in consumer vehicles. To navigate in versatile and dense environments, the autonomous vehicle will depend on a large number of CWLFM radars situated on a shared frequency band. Moreover, multiple cars situated in the same scene may be each equipped with a number of radars, leading to possible interference between the radars which then reduces the overall radar performance. It would be desirable to have a system wherein multiple radars of the same frequency may operate without mutual interference. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.